lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
The following is a list of the Characters who are confirmed to appear in the upcoming video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. The full roster will contain 150 characters, plus DLC! Confirmed Heroes * A-Bomb DLC * Ant-Man * Archangel * Aunt May * Beast * Beta Ray Bill '' DLC'' * Black Bolt * Black Cat * Black Panther * Black Widow * Blade * Captain America ** Captain America (Classic) * Captain Britain * Colossus * Cyclops * Deadpool * Doctor Strange * Drax the Destroyer * Elektra * Emma Frost * Falcon DLC * Fandral '' DLC'' * Gambit * Gamora * Ghost Rider * Groot * Gwen Stacy * Havok * Hawkeye ** Classic Hawkeye DLC * Heimdall * H.E.R.B.I.E. * Hogun '' DLC'' * The Hulk ** Bruce Banner * Human Torch * Iceman * Invisible Woman ** Future Foundation * Iron Black * Iron Fist * Iron Man ** Iron Man Armor Mk. I ** Iron Man Armor Mk. VI ** Iron Man Armor Mk. VII ** Iron Man Armor Mk. XVII ** Iron Man Armor Mk. XLII ** Iron Man Heroic Age ** Hulkbuster Armor ** Tony Stark ** Tony Stark (Underwear) * Jane Foster '' DLC'' * Jean Grey ** Phoenix ** Dark Phoenix DLC * J. Jonah Jameson * Lady Sif DLC * Maria Hill * Mary Jane Watson * Miss Marvel * Mister Fantastic ** Future Foundation * Moon Knight * Nick Fury * Nova * Odin DLC * Phil Coulson * Power Man * Psylocke * Professor X * Punisher * Rescue ** Pepper Potts * Rocket Raccoon * She-Hulk * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man ** Future Foundation ** Superior Spider-Man ** Symbiote Spider-Man DLC ** Peter Parker * Spider-Red ** Morgan Stark * Spider-Woman * Squirrel Girl * Stan Lee * Starlord * Storm * The Thing ** Future Foundation * Thor ** Thor (Classic) * Union Jack * Volstagg DLC * Wasp * War Machine ** Iron Patriot * Wolverine ** Wolverine (With Cowl) Confirmed Villains * Abomination * Absorbing Man * A.I.M. Agent * Aldrich Killian * Arnim Zola * Blob * Bullseye * Carnage * Demon Sky Bots * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus ** Ultimate Doctor Octopus * Doombot * Doombot (V-Series) * Dormammu * Electro ** Ultimate Electro * Extremis Soldier * Frost Giants * Galactus * Green Crocs * Green Goblin ** Ultimate Green Goblin * Howard the Duck * HYDRA Agent * Juggernaut * Kingpin * Kraven the Hunter * Kurse ** The Dark World Kurse DLC * Laufey * Leader * The Lizard ** Curt Connors * Loki * Malibour * Magneto * Malekith the Accursed ** The Dark World Malekith the Accursed '' DLC'' * The Mandarin ** The Mandarin (Film) * Mastermind * M.O.D.O.K. * Mysterio * Mystique * Nightmare * Polaris * Pyro * Red Hulk ** General Ross * Red Skull * Rhino * Ronan the Accuser * Roxxon Guard * Sabretooth * Sandman * Sentinel * Shocker * Silver Samurai * Sinister Croc * Super Skrull * Talorm * Taskmaster * Thanos DLC * The Wizard * Toad * Venom * Vulture * Viper * Whiplash * Winter Soldier DLC Confirmed Non-Playable Characters * Agent M * Axel Alonso * Joe Quesada * Tom Brevoort References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Avengers Members Category:Imageless articles